Wedding Day
by Rouge et Noir XIII
Summary: Yuna's getting married to Seymour! But, she's not doing it for love, she's doing it for Spira. These are from her view. PLEASE R&R!! Please? The fic really isn't 560 words!! It's like 1,000! The word thingy isn't working! Thanks! ^_^ .:SPOILERS:.


NOTE: I do not own any of the characters of Squaresoft. Please don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
Wedding Day  
~ * ~  
  
Wedding Day  
~ * ~  
  
[This will surely be a fated day.] I thought as I walked down my little isle  
surrounded by monks. I was going to marry Seymour, a half-human, half-Guado hybrid. I  
wasn't doing it for love, I was doing it for the happiness of Spira. I was going to send  
Seymour to the Farplane for good. I set a grim face as I walked down the isle on the  
Tower of Light in Bevelle. It was such a lovely, but very important, day.   
I was wearing my wedding dress that Seymour had picked out for me. It was white  
leaving me with bare shoulders to the small of my back which held a small set of wings.  
The wings curled around my shoulders, brushing me gently. More feathers continued from  
my waist to about four inches above my knees. My hair was pulled back into a bun, with  
fragments of hair falling around the nape of my neck. I was wearing my necklace. To hold  
my veil, a real diamond tiara was fixed in front of the bun. My white knee-high boots  
clicked softly on the lavishly carpeted floor. I held a fragrant bouquet of multi--colored  
roses in my gloved hand. My long train flowed gracefully behind me.   
The bells were making such a divine melodic sound, I would have stopped to  
listen. But now was not the time.   
  
[You can do this Yuna. Do it for your guardians, do it for Spira. You must. Or  
Seymour might kill others like he killed his own father, Lord Jyscal.]   
  
I soon became nervous because of all the responsibility of my duty as a summoner and my  
mission, but didn't dare show it. I pushed my bare shoulders back and walked, looking  
very serious.   
  
[This is it.]  
  
As I reached the intersection to face Seymour, the monks stopped, bowed and left me and  
Seymour to continue the rest of the isle together to the top. I looked up a bit and fell into  
step with Seymour to begin our ascend. The monks followed solemnly behind.  
Suddenly, I saw a rain of pyreflies falling toward the ground.  
  
[I wonder where all of those pyreflies came from. Maybe I'll be able to send them later.]   
  
I heard the click of guns being loaded as the warrior monks took position. They even got  
their robots ready, too.  
  
[Whatever happened, must be bad.]  
  
All of a sudden, a huge. . . .Al Bhed airship came plummeting down through the clouds  
followed by a stream of smoke. Seymour stopped in surprise, so did I. I had never seen  
such a thing. I was also surprised that it kept its altitude while being shot at. It swerved,  
and I was sure it was going to crash into us. But it missed, narrowly. Seymour grabbed  
my arm and pulled me up the rest of the stairs. I tried to pull away, but his fingers were  
like ice, and as strong as steel. My veil got caught in the sudden rush of air, it waved in the  
breeze like a river of shimmering ice. The warrior monks continued to fire at it, but it shot  
two cables to the end of the isle I had recently walked on.  
Suddenly I saw five dots sliding down the cables. My heart skipped a few beats.   
[It's them!! They're coming to rescue me!]  
I heard Tidus yell "Yuna!" Then, they charged and began fighting the warrior monks, very  
valiantly. Finally, after the last wave of monks, they reached me. Maester Kinok  
surrounded them and with him, soldiers pointed their guns at them.  
[No!!]   
I knew what I had to do. I slowly pulled out my staff. I stepped before Seymour with my  
staff held in front of me, as if to bar Seymour's way. He looked at me as if wondering what  
I was doing. His pale blue eyes glistened as if *his* plan was working.  
"You would play at marriage, just to get a chance to send me?" Seymour asked like he  
was addressing a child.  
I lowered my staff just for a moment, but raised it up again.   
"Your resolve is admirable. All the more fitting to be my lovely wife."  
I raised my staff vertically, with the top pointing right at him. His pyreflies became visible.   
"Stop!" Maester Mika yelled. "Do you not value your friends lives? Your actions  
determine their fate. Protect them, or throw them away! The choice is yours."  
  
I looked at my guardians, with the guns trained on them. The look in Tidus's eyes was a  
sad look, it made me think.  
  
[I can't let them die!]  
I slowly let my staff slip out of my hand. I looked at Seymour with a fierce determination  
in my eyes.   
"You are wise." Seymour stated.   
He took a step forward and placed his icy hands on my shoulders. I could feel his nails,  
too. He started to gaze at me with a strange light in them, I had never seen before. A  
confused look crossed my face, but he did not seem to notice.  
[Is it love? Does he think I love him? After what I just did? He knows I want him sent.]  
He curved the edge of his lips into a small smile. My heart raced. A cold feeling swept  
through me. Like Seymour was trying to freeze me from the inside out.   
  
Rikku let out a frightened moan.  
He gently stroked my face.  
[Oh no! He's going to kiss me!]  
He painfully grabbed my shoulders, accidentally digging his nails into my skin.  
He leaned down and forced his lips onto my own. Cold shivers went up and down my  
back as he kissed me more. I faintly heard Tidus grunt objectively. He continued to kiss  
me, and I felt like I was going to vomit. Bells chimed and people clapped.   
[No. . . . .]  
I clenched my fists so tightly, they shook.   
He pulled away and held me to his chest. To my terror he said:  
"Kill them."  
It hit me hard. Really hard. After all that I had just did to save them, he would kill them  
anyway. I looked up sharply with wide eyes and sighed in a terrified way. I heard guns  
getting ready to kill the ones that I loved and trusted the most: my guardians. After all we  
had gone through, this was going to be the end. It was my fault. I had asked them to come  
on my pilgrimage with me.  
  
[No, Yuna. It will not end here. Find another way.]  
A plan quickly formed in my mind. Now only if I could distract them long enough. . . . . . .   
"I am sorry, but it is for Yevon." Measter Kinok said.  
"Aren't those weapons forbidden by Yevon?" Auron asked.  
  
"There are exceptions." Kinok replied as he pointed the gun directly at Auron's head.  
Auron looked back with undaunted eyes.  
I, on the other hand, was on the edge of the platform. My plan was working.   
"No! Throw down your weapons. Let them go. Or else!"  
I slowly stepped backward, toward the edge. My train was already hanging off the side, I  
was ready to jump.   
With the wave of his hand, Seymour ordered the gunman to lower their weapons.  
[It's working!]  
  
Tidus looked around, as if he was not believing what had just happened, then ran up to  
me.  
"Leave now, please! Don't worry, go!"  
"This is foolish. If you fall, you'll die." Seymour stated.  
I wiped off his kiss, thus breaking our "marriage." He looked dejectedly at the floor.  
"Don't worry. . . .I can fly!"  
[Valefor, are you ready?]  
*Yes, my lady* The fayth of Valefor replied.  
  
The look in Tidus' eyes said that I should not do this. I gave him a warm smile and said  
"Believe."  
With a look of newly-found trust, he nodded.  
My heart beat faster. I even couldn't believe I was doing this. But this was the only way.   
I raised my hands up to my necklace and leaned back.  
"Yuna!!" I heard Tidus say as I plunged downward. Feathers from my dress started to  
come out. Like I was a falling swan, to meet my death on the ground.  
I tilted my head back, and stared to summon Valefor.  
[Valefor, the time is now. Come]  
  
Pink portals whirled around me, and I knew she was almost here.  
  
I reached down, as if pulling her to my open hands. I saw a black spot appear where the  
portals junction, and it dove. Below me. I heard Valefor's wing unfold, and a second later  
I fell onto her body. She gazed at me with the look of a dog, as if asking me if I was  
aright. I gave a slight nod, then peered up. I faintly saw Seymour looking after me. Like he  
wanted me to come back.   
[Go to the Chamber of the Fayth, oh noblest Valefor.]  
*As you wish.*  
  
And we were gone. 


End file.
